


Hello Darkness

by Pinxku



Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Consistent tags please!, Dadza, Death glitch, Dream Smp, Dream is trying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Dream, Minecraft, Minecraft but IRL, Near Death Experiences, Need more Dream angst, No beta we die like tubbo during the festival, Pain, Post-Canon, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, The Void, Tommy exile, WORK ON THE TAGS PLEASE AND THANK YOU, everyone leaves, i guess, injured dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Dream accidentally dies and glitches. A rare occurrence when an entity breaks off the respawn cycle and gets trapped in the void. In time the void takes your sanity and finally, you just fade.Will anyone notice and rescue him before it's too late.Set in after Eret is made a king again. Dream is alone and a little insecure about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980448
Comments: 126
Kudos: 1325
Collections: Download fics





	1. Chapter 1

Dream drifted through the void. The unforgiving darkness filled with small stars carrying, consuming, floating, warping around him.

It was beautifully deadly. Deceitful peacefulness that ate your sanity as you floated in it. No end. No beginning. It just was.

It was getting harder to remember how he got there. The death was so sudden and slightly embarrassing.

Just a mountain. A tall one. His mountain where he would go to think. And think he did as he watched the sunset behind the new obsidian walls that surrounded L'manburg.

He never expected the ground beneath him to grumble and send him plummeting to his death. The death that voided him. Just his luck.

He knew he could get out. He was a powerful admin. With enough time he could get enough energy and make a way out. But that required will power. The power that the void slowly drained out as it took away your sanity and slowly your mind and finally your body.

And he could do it. But did he really want to? Part of him of course did. There was still so much to do. He was only 21. Part of him wanted someone to notice. To get him out. To care and prove he wasn't left behind.

That he wasn't alone.

But he knew nobody was coming. As an admin, he was always connected to his server. He could feel the server's pain when the people weren't happy.

The server has been in constant pain for a year now. Despite his tries. Despite his best attempts. He could feel the pain. He could feel each string that embodied and connected his friendship with these people get severed. And it hurt so much.

He cared. He tried his best. He never wanted fights or wars. But it was his job to interfere and keep the people and server safe. Even it sometimes came off cruel. But nobody never saw it like that. They saw a cold uncaring mask. 

And now all ties hade been severed. Even his best friends have left him. Over handing the kingship to Eret. It had been the right thing to do. Just like exiling Tommy, just like taking away George's kingship. It was to protect them.

He didn't know how long he had been there but he knew no help was coming. He could feel it. He could feel friendships slowly mend without him. The server's pain lessening. And didn't that just hurt so much more? 

Maybe he had been wrong.

Maybe it was his fault.

Maybe he was a monster like they said.

Maybe... It would be better he didn't come back. 

It made his heartache as let go.

.

.

.

Time flew by. The shiny stars around him mocked him. 

The cold void made his body numb and the silence suffocated all thought. 

He could feel his body start to fade. Sometimes he would have enough energy to look down at his hand and see them. Purple and fading. He let it happen.

.

.

.

The ache never left his heart.

.

.

.

Sometimes when his brain wasn't fogged he would remember the better times. The fun banter with his friends. The love he used to feel. The times he would help Tubbo make bee farms and joke around with Tommy.

He would sometimes realize missed them all until the numbness took over.

.

.

.

He was scared.

.

.

.

-ω-

Unknowns to Dream people had started to notice.

It wasn't uncommon for the masked man to disappear from time to time. But when Tommy came back to L'manburg a week later they expected him to appear. 

He didn't.

When Tubbo reluctantly agreed to let Tommy back in after a few days they expected him to show up.

He didn't.

When they took down the walls they expected him to show up.

Other SMP members did. He didn't.

Still, there wasn't much worry other than expecting the man to randomly show up livid.

-ω-

Fundy noticed when Dream didn't anwer his messages about the wedding. He had gone to his house but nobody seemed to be home. Heartbroken he left it at that.

-ω-

It finally started to occur that something was wrong when George and Sapnap went to look for him. They had cooled down from the whole de-throwning thing and honestly little surprised, little worried, and little guilty.

Dream usually would come and talk about conflicts if those were to happen. They felt little guilty knowing how stressed he has been lately trying to keep things together.

Little worried since they too expected Dream to show up when Tommy had come back and the walls had been taken down.

After another week they went to his home to look for him. It looked bare as always but colder. Like he hadn't been there for a long time.

They asked around. But nobody knew where their friend was.

-ω-

By the third week, everyone knew something was wrong. There was a strange empty feeling in their chest. Like something was missing but they couldn't tell what it was.

The dream team felt it worst. Like something big was taken. 

Part of them knew it was Dream. 

-ω-

Dream never noticed that one golden string still barely hanging to his heart. Mainly because he had been sure the man hated him after ruining all his children to the war.

But Philza never let go. They weren't very close but as one powerful deity to another, there was companionship. Mainly the friendly older man taking the young admin under his wing. 

Dream was a mysterious man. A boy really, compared to him. His heart filled with war but a caring soul. A mask covering his face but truly he was sure it was partly there to hide his expressive green eyes.

Phil had known something was wrong. He could feel the suffering through the small wavering connection they shared.

Part of him regretted not acting sooner.

He had been with Techno as he felt it. The last cry of help through the connection that was getting weaker. An overwhelming feeling of fear.

His son had seen his expression and immediately suited up. Without a word, Phil and Techno took to the main Dream SMP.

They arrived in record time. Phil asked around for Dream. Wondering why nobody else had felt Dreams fear. Nobody knew where he was but they could see the emergency in the winged man's eyes.

He didn't have time to explain and so he headed to L'manburg, yet getting the same response. Where was he? Wh-

"Phil? What's going on? Why do you need Dream?" Techno's voice suddenly snapped him out and as he looked around he noticed most of the server there. They all looked concerned.

Phil didn't have time to answer. Instead, he concentrated his focus on that one weak thread. It was a hard task but rewarding. Except for what he found took his breath away. It was leading straight to void.

"Oh my Notch he's in the void" he whispers but everyone heard it. If he had been paying attention he would have seen how everyone paled.

Quickly he concentrated his admin powers pleading the gods to let him work even on a server that wasn't his. The small string became visible and as a portal to void opened he dashed in following it.

He didn't like the void. Nobody did. It felt suffocating. It's darkness tried to take hold as he flew through it. Following the string and there.

Compared to the neverending darkness the body looked so small and fragile.

The expressive eyes were closed as he floated. His fingers were purple and slightly faded while his arms have started to get the purple hue. Small patches of purple were splotched around his body.

How long had he been there?

Carefully the older man took him into a hug. Dreams body was ice-cold as he adjusted his hold and wrapped his wings around them. Protective. He felt livid.

He needed to get him out. Philza ran. He ran and didn't stop until he was out of the void. The sun felt like blinding after the all-consuming darkness.

He was half aware of the cries around him. The hand leading him towards a house too focused on the weak body in his arms.

Dreams breathing was weak. He could feel the small puffs against his neck. His body had started to shiver if in pain or cold or both he wasn't sure.

But the moment he saw those eyes open. Saw the dullness and grief in the normally sparkled eyes. The moment he felt the fragile whisper. "You came..." So full of disbelief but relieved.

He knew that his young friend wasn't leaving his side for a while. He would make sure of it.


	2. Back to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciated the feedback so much! 
> 
> As a reward for all your super nice comments have a chapter 2
> 
> Love u all have some blue!

Phil kicked the door to his house open. It slammed to the door with crack, probably breaking it but really he didn't care. All his focus was on the younger man in his arms. Dreams eyes had closed after his silent whisper, his body limp once more. Immediately he ran towards his bed, quickly ripping the sheets off of it and carefully placing Dream on it. With that he could finally breath again, knowing the respawn would be set in case- In case...

Discarding that thought Phil starts carefully looking for the damage completely focused on purple patches and fading fingertips he had noticed before. The patches were as purple as the enderdragons eyes, They felt freezing like cold patches on your skin would be when you get hypotermia. The fingers concerned. He has never actually seen anyone getting voided and coming back. Not only is it incredible rare, it had always been prevented before this sort of damage would be conflicted or they had already faded into the stars. 

With a deep breath he gets up ready to get to work. Trying to remember what he has read about purple void patches and void incidents he starts listing the possible things he would need. He would need a lot of warm blankets, potions, rags and some honey mixed with blaze powder. Yeah that would work and- "HOLY SHIT!"

With stumble Phil takes a deep breath as he puts a hand on his chest. In his thoughts he had not in fact noticed that almost the whole server was there in his house looking at Dream with different levels of worry an regret. Part of Phil feels mild satisfaction at that. _Good they should feel bad._ But he quickly smothers it down. He didn't know why they didn't look. He shouldn't assume.

"I- we didn't- Oh my God Dream..." George mumbles in shock. 

Gods he didn't have time for this Dream needed him.

"Christ I don't have time right now! Either help me help him or get out!" the winged man snaps. That seemed to spark movement back to the room. Eret seeming the most level headed steps up.

"What do you need Phil?"

-ω-

Dreams eyelids felt heavy, his body felt so cold but at the same time he could feel warmness trying to seep in. His mind was filled with cotton, but not the same way it had felt for the last... for the last eternity. That all he can call it. It wasn't all consuming, silent and deadly. It wasn't heavy with muddled tar that took over his mind eating away. It was warm, fuzzy and welcoming. It felt... nice. He wasn't levitating in nothing. HE was on something soft. It felt safe. Safe?

Was it safe?

What was safe?

Was he safe?

He? 

He saw an angel.

Angel was safe.

Angel was familiar.

~~Phil?~~

Where was the Angel?

~~Phil help me~~

He felt.

~~I'm scared~~

He felt?

~~Cold~~

Hot

Broken

Scared 

Alone

~~LEt mE Out!~~

it hurt

~~Monster~~

it hurt

~~Tyrant~~

It hurt It hurt it HUrt ~~IT HURTS~~

PHIL! ~~Please?~~

"HEY hey hey! Easy there mate. You're safe! It's me Phil! Deep Breaths, Breath with me. In and out, in and out! Just like that!" 

Phil Phil Phil Phil

"Phil..." He felt warm. So warm. So safe. He was drawn into a hug. It felt good and before he knew it he was melting into it. Seeking the warm and safe. Gods he has missed contact.

"There we go kid, that's good!" Phil praised clearly seeing Dream needing this. He was in no hurry to move away. Instead he started to card his fingers though the knotted messy dirty blonde hair. It took no time to Dream fall back to sleep

-ω-

Next time Dream woke up he was more aware. He slowly opened his eyes only to slam the shut again. It was so bright it hurt. He couldn't help but whine in pain. Once again there were warm hands in his hair soothing him.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Phil murmurs to his sick ward trying to sooth the pained look away.

  
"Bright" Dream murmurs weakly keeping his eyes closed. 

  
"Ah," Was all he was answered with before the room fell into darkness.

"Better?" Phil asks coming to sit next to him again.

"Mhm"

"How ya feeling mate?" Phil asks gently. Dream was extremely vulnerable right now. The void was not kind to your mind no matter how strong you might be. Any wall you might have had would end up in shambles eventually.

"Like crap" Dream answers tiredly causing Phil to chuckle. But when he turned to look at the younger man he's smile dropped as he saw the scared look on his face. Dream was eyeing the purple patches on his arms, they felt numb and following that feeling he could feel it around his torso too. Despite his best tries Phil couldn't get the patches to leave. All he could do was stop the pain they would have caused. His fingers felt rigid and oh Gods he felt so cold. So so cold. 

"I was there for a really long time wasn't I?" Dream asks quietly. He knew the damage wouldn't be this bad if he were there for few days. No. This would take weeks. Weeks. Did nobody notice? Did nobody care? They probably were happy he wasn't around. It hurt. It hurt so bad it- He was once again drawn into a warm embrace, dark feathers shielding them. He wanted to cry. Why? He was stronger than this wasn't he?

"Shh, It's okay"

  
"How long?" 

"A month" 

Dream couldn't help the sob that tore through him. He didn't understand. He hadn't cried in a long time why now?

"I- did they- They didn't even"

"They what Dream?" Phil asks gently as he held the younger man.

"They didn't even notice did they? I- They- I don't understand Phil. What did I do wrong? I tried so hard to keep them happy and safe, I tried I swear I did! I- They hate me, They hate me, maybe they should, I'm a monster, I- I'm a-" A sob broke off his sentence but Phil just held him tighter. 

"I know you did, I know, you're not, don't ever think that! Dream they explained it to me. They did notice it took too long in my opinion but they did notice, They've been worried sick since I found you" 

Dream looked up at him teary eyed and young. So young.

"They- They did?"

"Yeah kid they did"

They feel into silence after that. Dreams small sobs occasionally breaking it while Phil silently hums to him until the younger man was once again asleep.

Phil looked down at the teary tracked but peaceful face and silently vows.

"I'll be here for you now on kid, I promise" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I'm not very good with continuations to angst. It's much harder than angsty content but this is now what it is. I hope it's some what decent? I did not proof read and no grammarly this time sorry.
> 
> Yay Dadza. 
> 
> Oh my Gosh I'm so deprived of fics rn. Like I get in the plot Dream is not very nice person rn but How is it possible that out of 6000 Dream tagged stories almost none of it is Dream angst? Like most of it is Villan Dream, Tommy- centric or DreamNotFound. And yeah I have nothing against them It's just not what I'm looking for. AAAAAAA
> 
> I started a comic on Ghost Dream on instagram, idk where that goes but I might make a story out of it. hm I just like Ghost Dream
> 
> Also just canon proof Dream isn't as heartless as everyone thinks(Spoilers /rp I guess): 1.To protect Punz his only loyal friend anymore he is willing to pretend they aren't friends anymore so nobody goes after him. 2. He I guess sacrifices his friendship with George and Sap by taking the kingmanship to protect George
> 
> I'm a simp but i'm not blind to his wrong doings but I think these should be noted too /rp also L'manburg isn't being very just rn either. Sorry rant. Remember it's all /rp 
> 
> WORK ON THE TAGS!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment those are appreciated lots! Come say hi on instagram and tumblr @pinxku22 
> 
> Merry Christmas or what you celebrate during this time of year in case I don't upload anything before the eve. 
> 
> Stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of an interesting idea I've had and combine some Philza & Dream friendship I'm kinda proud of it. All though I hope it wasn't boring.
> 
> So I was thinking de-age maybe next. Those are always fun to make and so full of angst potential. Also, please Tags guys! I would like Clay | Dream angst and Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF) more used. Please and thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr and Instagram @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe


End file.
